


Squirm.

by Mic_key



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous Dirty talk, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, making assumptions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_key/pseuds/Mic_key
Summary: Что-то происходит между Майки и Рафом за закрытыми дверями...что же это?





	Squirm.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Squirm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420957) by [JorrunFulhelm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm). 



\- Хэй, Лео, ты видел где-нибудь Рафа? - спросил Дони, передвигая очки для сварки на голову. Лео отметил страницу в своей хорошо потрёпанной книге, чтобы просмотреть остальные части убежища.  
\- На самом деле, нет... Я не видел его давно. - Донни опустился. Он работал над мотоциклом Рафа последние три часа, пытаясь починить его после последней аварии. Технически смышлёная черепашка придумала действительно крутые изменения, так же достаточно оригинальным переустройством, которое помогло бы его более крупному брату ездить лучше, он хотел продемонстрировать это.  
\- Ах...окей. Мне просто нужен был он, чтобы одобрить некоторые новые штуки для его мотоцикла прежде чем я смогу закончить его. - он вздохнул.  
\- Давай подумаем, я давно не видел Майки. - Лео замолчал. Обе черепашки остановились и оглядели убежище, снова стало тихо, на самом деле слишком тихо. Паника появившаяся между ними, была такой паникой, которая возникает с братьями похожими на Микеланджело и Рафаэля.  
\- Мы должны найти их. - они синхронно кивнули. Черепашки разладились, обойдя большую часть убежища за короткий промежуток времени только чтобы встретиться снова с пустыми руками. Единственное место, которое они не посмотрели была комната Рафа. Пожав плечами, они оба прошли вправо, мимо входа додзё, к красной шторе, служившей единственной дверью. Там, где обе черепашки были остановлены голосом, голосом Майки...  
\- Рааафффф, ты, - редкий вдох, - сказал, что это не больно... это очень больно. - голос Майки был выше обычного. Донни и Лео стояло неподвижно, стараясь услышать с другой стороны шторы.  
\- Ой, Майки... тебе нужно сидеть на месте... я пытаюсь двигаться медленно, как могу. - что было дальше, можно описать только как бормотание Рафа. Братья за шторой вспотели сейчас, оба метались взглядами со шторы друг на друга. Это не могло быть тем, на что было похоже по звукам... или могло?  
\- Ахххх, Раф! - прошипел Майки. - Ах... ах... ах..  
\- Чёрт, Майки, ты должен перестать извиваться, это сводит меня с ума! - Раф почти кричал. Донни был поражён услышанным. Только когда Лео положил руку на его плечо гениальные мозги и ноги начали наконец-то работать вместе.

 

Когда они оба вернулись обратно на середину пустого пространства, никто не сказал ни слова. Что они могли сказать?  
\- Я...собираюсь пойти ещё поработать над мотоциклом. - сказал Донни, указывая на гараж за его плечом.  
\- Да... Думаю пойду попробую помедитировать. - как только Лео закончил своё предложение, Майки встал между ними.  
\- Хэй, чуваки! Смотрите! - Майки гордо показал своим братьям свой правый бицепс. Там был дракон азиатского стиля, обёрнутый вокруг зеленой плоти, немного злой, потому что он был только закончен. - Раф только что закончил мою первую татуировку!

 

Остальные черепашки стояли, рассматривая. Заключение, к которому они пришли, услышав, оказалось неверным. Если они и покраснели, Майки не обратил на них внимания, взволнованный тем, что его татуировка была замечена. Самый младший брат ускакал делать фотографию, чтобы отправить Эйприл, оставив Лео и Донни обмениваться смущёнными взглядами.


End file.
